<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by passmethemolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783946">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/passmethemolly/pseuds/passmethemolly'>passmethemolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound Fics <3 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ballroom Dancing, Betrayal, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Horseback Riding, Humor, Idiots in Love, King!George, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Masks, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Mystery, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Winter, cursing brought to you by tommy and sapnap, dreamnotfound, guys stick with me here i promise i have things planned, karlnap and dnf are the only ships happening pls dont cancel me, kings - Freeform, knight!dream, lying, mild karlnap, quackity tells the future through ducks, the other yters are there as their own characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/passmethemolly/pseuds/passmethemolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George thought he knew everything when it came to being king. He thought he knew himself and the kingdom he called home. </p><p>That was until his new knight, Dream, comes along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound Fics <3 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POGCHAMP<br/>im v active on twitter and i love to interact!:<br/>@passmethemo11y</p><p>Fic number four! lets gettem boyz. lil bit of an au based on the dream smp lore and i just really hope i pull this off. notes at the end are v v v important.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a short introductory chap before we kick things off :) stick w me here i promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>George couldn't breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His nose and cheeks were stinging from the air around him, and it was suffocating. Too thin. He was standing in a black abyss, the floor shiny and reflective like the surface of the pond in the castle garden, but when he bent down to touch it, it felt solid. When he pulled his hand away, it wasn't wet. George could practically see his heartbeat through his chest as he tries to walk forward and to the small white dot ahead. To possible freedom. Each step he took hurt and his lungs were screaming for him to take a breath of something, anything, at this point. His body hurt. His head hurt. He hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He collapses and flinches in pain at the icy ground. George was so, so, so cold. Where the hell was he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George couldn't get enough strength to stand, curling up into a hopeless ball as his skin turned blue like the sky and ice formed on his fingertips. The water was sucking any heat he had in his body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"George," a voice echoes around him. It was low and it made his ribcage feel like it was shattering. "George," it repeats. His eyes slip shut, and he whimpers, shaking uncontrollably as he hears soft footsteps around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get up," the voice says. It was right above him this time and George cracks open an eye, staring at a pair of boots in front of him. He tries to ask who it was but he couldn't; the only sound was him choking on his swollen tongue. He was dying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get up, George."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George mouths the word 'stop.' Every word spoken felt like a knife in his eardrums, and every footstep sliced up his gut. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How sad. The King of one of the most powerful kingdoms can't even fight for his own life. Is that why you need a knight so badly?" The voice says, but George hears it shift into something familiar. George opens his eyes and stares up at a figure with a blurred face. No matter how much George tried to squint to see who it was, their features kept getting more scrambled. </em>
</p><p><em>"Is that why you need </em>him<em> so badly?"</em></p><p>
  <em>George then feels arms wrap around him, and it was like someone opened up his throat again, sweet air rushing into his lungs, and George sucks in a painful breath. He felt so comfortable and safe in the arms despite the demon in front of him. George can hear his muffled heartbeat in his ears as he sinks further into the stranger's arms. George was still in so much pain, though. Tears prick his eyes as his body continues to freeze and as his organs shred inside of him. This was cruel. He was being kept alive just to suffer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Suffer? Oh no, your majesty," the figure in front of him says, and George could feel him picking inside his brain. George can barely make out a tall guy in front of him with glowing white eyes as he kneels to George and gets close until his hot mouth was next to his ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're simply tasting justice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he's gone. </em>
</p><p>And George wakes up. </p><p>He tries not to think about the dream as he gets dressed, tugging on a blue sweater and his boots, watching numbly as the sun rises in his window in front of him. George was supposed to head to the dining room and meet Sapnap to collect today's work, but he couldn't make his feet walk. He stands and watches the sun spill gold onto the white snow outside, looking at the ghost of himself in the reflection of the window, and he swears he could see the tall shadow behind him. George turns around, searching his empty room for the demon in his dream. George blinks and then there's nothing. Fuck this. He needed to go for a walk. </p><p>George didn't even care that he walked into the frozen garden without a coat on. He couldn't even shake the cold pit in his stomach and the temperature outside couldn't even compare to how cold the dream felt. George takes a deep breath as he walks, gazing at the dead trees' gray skeletal branches and rose bushes around him. The snow was getting deeper and the weather kept getting colder every day. George hated the winter. Winter brought famine and nightmares. </p><p>"George!"</p><p>But it also brought Dreams. </p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Dream jogs to him, his sword wiggling like a tail behind him. </p><p>"Yeah, why?" No use in causing panic <em>in </em>the castle. George was already starting that in the village by becoming an ally with King Eret. </p><p>"You look upset."</p><p>"Well, there is a famine and a possible raid I have to deal with."</p><p>"You know what I mean," Dream says. George gives a mocking shrug which earns him a gentle nudge from the tall knight. </p><p>Dream was George's new worker. A week old, fresh out of knight school, kind of new. Before he even met the guy, George knew Dream's name since his knight happened to be one of the strongest knights ever to walk the land. Coming third after Techno, Wilbur's knight, and Nikki, his general. George learned not to have his stupid smiley mask fool him because when he saw Dream take down Tommy a few days ago, George made a mental note to never get on Dream's bad side. Even though it doesn't sound impressive that Dream was able to take down a teenager with a sack full of (stolen) apples, Tommy was a slippery guy to catch, and Dream was able to get to him no problem. George let Tommy keep the apples after he had to experience Dream's hunting skills. </p><p>George should mention a few more things: Sapnap and Dream were best friends, growing up neighbors in their childhood and eventually splitting apart on different life paths, and the other thing was that George liked Dream. A lot. Not because Dream was one of the only people, besides Sapnap, to be disrespectfully casual to him, but because Dream and George clicked. George had laughed right in Dream's smiley face when he was supposed to be swearing his new knight into the castle, something that was very sacred and honorable in his kingdom, and Dream laughed right along with him. After that, conversations came easy to them. Bonding over hating the cold and bullying Sapnap. </p><p>"You couldn't have moped in the library or something?" Dream says, wrapping his arms around himself and shuddering.</p><p>"Shut up. I'm not moping."</p><p>"You're all quiet and you're looking at the ground. It's the living definition of moping."</p><p>George scoffs. "Even if I was, I needed to walk. Sitting and staring at a fire wouldn't have done anything."</p><p>"Just imagine everything you hate burning in it."</p><p>"What?" George stops walking. </p><p>Dream turns to look at him, saying, "Burn those papers, George. You hate them. You've barely touched them. Burn 'em."</p><p>"No way! Those are Eret's raid plans- I can't burn them," George laughs.</p><p>"Burn. Them."</p><p>"Be quiet, Dream. Let me mope in peace!"</p><p>"I fucking knew it! What are you moping about?" Dream asks. George rubs his unfeeling hands together and shrugs, blowing hot air on them. </p><p>"It's dumb, don't even worry about it. I just needed to get my heart pumping again before I could go deal with...all of that."</p><p>"The things you wanna burn, right?"</p><p>George sighs. "You're very funny. Has anyone told you that?"</p><p>"Sapnap has. Multiple times. But it was in private, so don't ask him about it," Dream jokes dryly and George giggles. "Okay, seriously, though. What's up?"</p><p>"Just had a bad dream."</p><p>"Was it the one where you show up to a meeting naked? Or the one where Sapnaps chasing you in a maid dress?"</p><p>"Okay, I'm done talking to you now. You're not taking it seriously," George says. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning though. </p><p>"Fine! I'll stop," Dream says, holding up his hands in defense. "Continue." </p><p>George hesitates for a second, staring up at the block dots where Dream's eyes should be. George always felt bad for knights. They were stuck following all these rules and oaths, one of them being that they had to cover at least half of their face to keep their identity secret for their protection and suspense. <em>Well, not actually suspense. It's more sacred if a knight decides to reveal their face to their royal body, </em>George reminded himself, and then he adds: <em>Eh. Yeah. For suspense. </em></p><p>"No," George says suddenly.</p><p>"What? Why?!"</p><p>"I forgot it!"</p><p>"You're such an idiot."</p><p>"Whoa," George says, "is that what you're calling the king?"</p><p>"Sorry. You're such an idiot, <em>your majesty</em>."</p><p>"Better," George nods and Dream wheezes, dragging a hand down his cheek. And you know something? George did feel a bit better. His heartbeat was back to normal and the cold was slowly melting in his gut. Eventually, after a few more snarky and insisting comments, Dream convinces George to go back inside, and he leads the king to the dining room where Sapnap was singing behind the door.</p><p>"I know you didn't actually forget, but I'll let it slide because I know you have a famine to deal with," Dream says to him when they stand in front of the door. </p><p>"How kind of you," George deadpans. George starts to open the door, but his knight places a hand on his shoulder and dips down to his height. George's once relaxed heartbeat picks right back up as he imagines unknown eyes staring into his. </p><p>"Don't think that you're getting off that easy, though. I'm gonna ask again," Dream warns. George sighs. Dream was pushy in all the right ways. He cared about the king, which made sense because that was the whole point of his job, but he cared when everyone would be scared even to utter a single word to George. Which was ridiculous in George's eyes because he was the shortest and youngest king to be crowned in his bloodline; he could barely answer a question without looking at Sapnap for help.</p><p>George opens his mouth to respond but there's a loud crash in the room followed by one of Sapnap's yelps, and before George could blink, Dream's face was gone, and he was standing in the center of the room with his sword clutched in his fists.</p><p>"My bad! I thought it was a rat," Sapnap says when George peers in, looking at the barrel of apples lying on the floor. George picks up a yellow apple and bites into it, raising an eyebrow at his friend, who is kicking at a sock laying under the table. </p><p>Dream breathes out a sigh of relief and slides his sword back in the scabbard. "I hate you so much- you have no idea."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I hate rats so much. <em>You</em> have no idea." Sapnap sticks a tongue out at Dream. </p><p>"My heart is like racing," Dream said and he places a hand over his chest. George thought back to how fast his heart thudded in his nightmare and he found himself staring at those glowing eyes again. He suddenly lost his appetite for the apple, placing it half-heartedly on the table. </p><p>"No one cares, Dream."</p><p>"Okay, look-"</p><p>"Shut up, you stupid bitch! Look, George is picking up the apples- look what you did. You're making the King of Sacramemor Pagus do work. Idiot," Sapnap spits and he puts his hands on his hips. It was true. George was on the floor and gently placing the apples back in the barrel to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. That dream felt way too real for George's comfort.</p><p>Dream bends over next to George and hands him some of the apples out of his reach. "Shut up, Sapnap."</p><p>"Whatever. I'm gonna leave you two to that and go flirt with that hot ass maid George has."</p><p>"I'm telling Karl you said that!" George yells to his friend's back and Sapnap flips him off as he leaves the room. Dream laughs lightly and helps stand the barrel back up.</p><p>"You're shaking," Dream says when he places a yellow apple in George's hands. George looks down, and it's embarrassing how obvious it was, the apple was practically wiggling in George's palm, and he takes a deep breath. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And you're sure you don't wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"Mhm." </p><p>Dream watches him for a moment. "You know, knights aren't supposed to be just protectors, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"We can be friends too, you know."</p><p>"...yeah."</p><p>"And friend's tell each other stuff-"</p><p>"Where are you going with this, Dream?" George blurts as they put the rest of the apples back in the barrel, sliding it back against the wall. </p><p>"Well...I dunno. I don't want you to think that we can't be friends because of our status and stuff."</p><p>"I don't. I'm friends with Sapnap, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I know you are. But I'm also trying to say that you can trust me and I'm your friend too. We threw bread at Sapnap from the window, yeah?" Dream says, giving George a shove. George laughs at the memory and at how confused Sapnap was down in the garden the other day. He was trying to keep the stone path clear from snow and Dream had the bright idea to rip apart his bread and throw chunks at him, ducking around the window before Sapnap saw where it came from. It didn't take much convincing to get George on board. </p><p>"I mean, obviously, I trust you. I swore you into the castle, right?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"So don't get all Socrates on me. I'm just a guy with a crown and you're a guy with a sword."</p><p>"Outstanding observation, King George."</p><p>"Thank you, Sir Dream," George said and he brushes his pants off. "Look, I would love to stay and chat and listen to you get all deep over a dream, but I got to go read those papers."</p><p>"Could I help with those?"</p><p>"Know anything about fighting?" George asks and then the two look down to Dream's sword at his hip. "Nevermind, don't answer that."</p><p>"Again! I must say you are very intelligent and wise with your observations," Dream quips, mocking George's accent. </p><p>"Okay, Dream. I'm going now-"</p><p>"What?! You're leaving me to go do king stuff?!" <em>God, why was he so annoying? </em></p><p>George blinks at him. "-and I suggest you go patrol around the castle again for Tommy. I saw him hiding around a wall when we were walking."</p><p>"Yessir," Dream purrs. George's spine tingles at the word as Dream starts to walk to the door. "Want me to leave a message for you?"</p><p>"Tell him I said that he sucks at breaking in and to use the front door next time."</p><p>"You got it! I'll see you around, George," Dream grins, giving a small bow to show a gram of respect (got to love knight etiquette), and then he walks out. George stands in the center of the vast room, his barely touched apple sitting a few inches away from his hand on the table. Man, he really liked talking to Dream. His cheeks hurt from smiling.</p><p>"Hey! Wait, Dream!" George shouts before his brain could process what his mouth was saying. He darts out into the hall and is surprised to see Dream still waiting outside of the door, one hand ready on the handle of the sword, and George could see a sliver of the reflective blade. "There's a flea market happening in the village plaza tomorrow."</p><p>"...O-okay?"</p><p>"I was wondering...I was <em>hoping you </em>would come with me? To guard, I mean. Unless you want to do some shopping." <em>Shut up, George. Stop spewing word vomit at him.</em> </p><p>A slow lopsided grin forms on his knight's face. "Well, duh, I kinda have to. Kinda the point of being a knight here, George."</p><p><em>Right. </em>"Right, yeah."</p><p>"I don't like flea markets, though."</p><p>"You'll like this one! It's the winter market. They have some cool stuff," George assures. Dream thought for a second, staring down at George before reaching his hands out and he pinches both of George's cheeks. </p><p>"Of cwourse, I'll gwuard you at 'da flea mawrket! I'll protect your pretty 'lil face," Dream coos and George slaps his hands away. He is embarrassed to say that a blush was creeping up on his face, and there was no doubt Dream could see it. <em>Me and my stupid pale skin. </em></p><p>"I'm not pretty. Don't call me that."</p><p>Dream, surprisingly, snorts and shakes his head. "I'll just think it then. Now go do your work, George. Scream if you're being murdered."</p><p>With that bomb being dropped, Dream bows once again and leaves George standing in the hall's morning light. George couldn't breathe and his heart was pounding again- this time for a completely different reason. George was drawn to Dream, his brain on overdrive after his knight's comment, and curiosity sparked in his chest. Anyone close to George knew that his curiosity was a dangerous force to be messed with, but Dream was dangerous himself. Unknown and known at the same time. George liked that. </p><p>George really liked Dream. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aren't you supposed to be with Sapnap right now?"</p><p>George grunts and puts his elbows up on the stables' short wall, gazing at the strong white horse in front of him. Technically, yes, he was supposed to be meeting with Sapnap to give him the (unfinished, mainly untouched) raid plans to run to King Eret, but when George pried his eyes open this morning, he gave himself one more day to do them. He hasn't been sleeping because of the nightmares and he was not about to exhaust himself more by reading over treaties and shit. George lays his head in the crook of his elbow as he watches the knight secure a saddle to the back of the stallion. </p><p>"Where are you off to?" George asks Dream. </p><p>"Town. I gotta meet with someone there and then I have to buy Spirit more armor," Dream responds. George absentmindedly nods, kind of almost processing what he said, but he was too busy watching Dream work with his horse. It wasn't interesting; however, it wasn't Eret's stupid raid plans. </p><p>"Who are you meeting?" </p><p>"Hopefully Techno, but he's never been good with sticking with plans." George nods again. Techno was King Wilbur's great knight: a terrifyingly quiet guy with a weird obsession with pigs or something since his mask choice was an angry-looking boar face with sharp tusks. When George first met him, he literally thought Techno was some sort of psychopath, then he said, painfully awkwardly, that he liked George's crown. George wasn't scared of him anymore. </p><p>Dream hops up on the horse, his breath coming out in chilling whisps. "Stop hiding and go do those papers."</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>"You're very readable, your majesty. Plus, I saw them in the same place Sapnap left them, and I guessed that you haven't touched them," Dream chuckles and George rolls his eyes, a smile spreading on his face. </p><p>"I'm not good with...fighting and stuff."</p><p>"You need help?"</p><p>"No," George says and Dream gives him a look. "Okay, <em>yes, </em>but I should be able to do them. I'm just not feeling it right now, and I'm way too tired."</p><p>"Yeah, you do look pretty tired."</p><p>"Wow! Thanks, Dream!" George snaps and he playfully throws snow that was sitting on the ledge at him. Dream laughs, rocking slightly as Spirit shies away from the cold, and the knight brushes it off the black saddle. </p><p>"I'm agreeing with you!"</p><p>"Yeah, but you're being rude about it!"</p><p>"Well, what do you want me to do? Lie?"</p><p>"Shut up, Dream! That's not funny," George said. It didn't take much for his giggle to bubble up and he bites the inside of his cheek. Dream walks out of the stable on the stallion, ducking under the entrance slightly, and stands on the large cobblestone path. George walks next to the horse while Dream carries the small talk as the king listens.</p><p>"I mean- he was the one who broke my sword, shattered my pride in front of everyone, <em>and</em> won the prize money. You would think I hate him or something, right?" Dream said. </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"But no! He actually helped me up after the fight and told me that I was good, and then he split half of the riches with me. It wasn't a lot, but he's actually pretty cool."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Dream stops in front of the gate that leads to the forest's shortcut into the town. "You're not listening."</p><p>"You're ranting about Techno. <em>Again.</em>"</p><p>"I am not! You're the one asking who I'm meeting up with-"</p><p>"-and I didn't ask for you to go out on a long story about him. I know him too, Dream," George reminds him. </p><p>Dream pauses for a moment. "Go do your papers, George."</p><p>"I really don't want to! I don't know what...sorry, <em>where, </em>to put the troops and stuff. Eret's is so complicated and deliberate, and all Sapnap and I have is a stupid drawing," George sighs. Being the king of a kingdom known for its warriors and strategy was great and all until he didn't know what artillery was. He still didn't know. Sapnap just dropped the word on him and didn't bother telling him what he was writing down. </p><p>"Well, look who's ranting now?" Dream said and then he sighs, looking down to the path. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I'll help you out with the war-"</p><p>"Raid."</p><p>The knight gives him a look underneath the mask. "<em>Raid </em>plans," he corrects, "if you buy Spirit's horse armor."</p><p>"Are you joking? It's your horse, why would I spend my money-"</p><p>"Because, George," Dream leans down to the king, a cocky smirk on his face, and George's heart flutters. "You don't want to be in that castle and you want plans that will work, right?"</p><p>George swallows, eyes flicking down to Dream's lips. <em>He's got me there.</em> "Yeah, I guess..."</p><p>"Great! Now, c'mon. The King of Sacramemor Pagus shouldn't have to walk to the village." Dream reaches his gloved hand out and George looks at it for a second, his stomach fluttering. <em>I do have some questions...</em> </p><p>So, George claps his hand into the knight's, who helped haul him up on Spirit's back. The first few minutes were...weird, to say the least. George didn't know where to put his hands, so he, uncomfortably, put them on his knees or fidget with the crown sitting around his head. He would find himself staring at the back of Dream's neck, which made him become very interested in the tree branches above them. Dream was quiet. George was quiet. Even the horse didn't make any noise as it pushed through the piling snow, snowflakes fluttering down from the branches above and settling on George's hair like tiny stars. </p><p>"You called it Sacramemor Pagus," George said suddenly as they passed a wooden sign pointing to the village. </p><p>"Duh."</p><p>"You know you can call it the SMP, right? Everyone does."</p><p>Dream huffs a laugh. "Alright. I mean, it already sounds better than whatever the name was trying to go for."</p><p>"It's Latin. My great, great, great grandfather came up with it after him and his troops claimed the land from L'manburg," George explains, fingertips brushing the blue gems in his crown. "It's supposed to translate to the Sacred Mindful Region since he won through strategy and stuff."</p><p>"Didn't L'manburg fall, though?"</p><p>"It's Pogtopia now. King Wilbur's kingdom."</p><p>"Right, yeah. Techno was saying something about it the last time I saw him. Pagus of Gemma...<em>Pogtopia</em>," Dream mocks, mimicking Techno's monotone voice and George grins behind Dream's back. "Hey, does anyone know what's happening in Manburg?"</p><p>Manburg. The worst kingdom that George has ever, <em>ever</em> seen and that was saying a lot because George, not on purpose, drove his kingdom into a famine. It was a long story that involved him sleeping through a trade meeting and blah, blah, blah. George already got grilled out by King Wilbur and Sapnap. Anyways, Manburg was created after the fall of L'manburg- two very different places with very different philosophies. George didn't know much about the place and that was okay with him. </p><p>"No. Oh, turn left here," George says and he points to a hidden path through the bramble. Dream twists to look at him. </p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Shortcut." It wasn't a shortcut. George needed a little more time to ask Dream <em>his</em> questions. The knight follows George's order and he takes that as his opportunity to ask:</p><p>
  <span>"Why the name Dream?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight pauses for a second too long, and George thought he asked something offensive to knights or something. Again, George barely knew anything about knight etiquette besides the obvious rules about masks and fake names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My sister calls me Dream," he says and George practically melts with relief when he realizes Dream wasn't offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Is it even close to your real name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope," Dream snickers, "when she was younger, I would talk about being a knight so much that my mom called me a dreamer. Anna, my sister, actually thought my name was Dream and it stuck with her ever since. I decided that I wanted to keep it." God, he said it so simply that it was almost underwhelming. George thought it would be something much cooler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she design your mask too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, Sapnap did," Dream says. George's eyebrows raise in surprise and he tilts his head at Dream, who realizes that George was waiting for him to continue. "It's a dumb story. When we first met, we were in a knight training class that our moms put us in, and he had this one-sided rivalry with me, and broke my nose in a mock fight. Long story short, his way of apologizing was his mom forcing him to draw us together as friends and he drew me as a white blob with a smile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he sucks at drawing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Sapnap. I don't think anyone is surprised by that," Dream laughs. They walk down a small hill, right against a small stream that had chunks of ice floating amongst gray rocks, and George grabs onto the saddle to keep some balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...Sapnap said you moved?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream rocks his head back and forth. "Kinda? I went to a knight school across the land to study under others and I came back when I was sworn into knighthood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always lived in the SMP, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool. Did you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bridge is gone," Dream announces, cutting him off, and he stops Spirit right in front of the collapsed wooden bridge. George peeks around the knight, and sure enough, it looked charred like someone burned it before kicking it into the stream underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit," George says, and he looks back, Spirit's prints already filling with snow. His nose hurt from the wind and his cheeks stung. If they walked back, they wouldn't make it to the village in time before the shops started to close. It was late in the afternoon, and despite the bright sun still in the sky, they were losing daylight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have an idea," Dream says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dream yanks Spirit to turn, George desperately grabs the sides of the saddle to pretend like he almost didn't get thrown into the snow. He adjusts his crooked crown, glaring at how unnecessarily aggressive Dream turned the horse. "What?" George still asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not gonna like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After back up a few meters away from the bridge, he was right. George did not like the unfolding plan before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream. Don't. Do not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't turn back, George."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spirit's a good jumper, I swear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream," George repeats, voice growing more and more pleading. George already had an issue with horses since none of them liked to listen to him, but this was just stupid. The gap between the other side and the icy water below them was almost six feet and George <em>really</em> didn't think horses could jump that far. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream, I swear to God, if you make this stupid horse ju-AH!" Before George could finish his sentence, Dream digs his heel into Spirit, and the horse takes off on the rocky path with awkward gallops, and George screams. He didn't even care that Dream was laughing at him! It was hard to when George could already feel the cold water in his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spirit leaps and George's arms fly around Dream's torso, pulling himself to the knight's back and burying his face into the leather chest plate he was wearing. Dream smells like pine and snow, and he was surprisingly warm- like he was his own heater. Spirit lands on the other side with a hard thud, kicking some loose wood boards into the running water. George doesn't pick his head up until the stupid horse slows to a walk and continues like it didn't just jump six feet with two guys on its back. <em>What a horse, </em>George thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woo!" Dream cries out, patting Spirit's thick neck. "How do you feel, your majesty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George is silent for a moment. "Fuck you, Sir Dream. Fuck. You."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wheeze rips through the air as Dream laughs and George feels his hand over his, remembering that his arms were still wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I told you it would be fine-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your stupid horse almost missed the jump!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spirit's not stupid!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're the stupid one!" George said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams shakes his head quickly. "No! No way, George! You screamed like a little baby back there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't ready!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'I wasn't red-ay,'" Dream says in his accent and George hits his head on the space between the knight's shoulder blades. George knew he won that clash, though. As soon as he reduces Dream to mocking his voice, that was a good indicator that George caught him. He's still grinning like a dopey idiot as Dream leads them into the village, weaving between people who offer George quick bows and curtseys as George nods his head down at them. Famine or not, people still loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Dream says, hopping down from Spirit to tie him outside of a tavern, "I'll be right back. Stay right here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," George responds and then Dream holds out his hand again, helping George slide off of the tall stallion. His arm was still buzzing from Dream's gentle hand as he strokes Spirit's nose, looking into the horse's bright blue eyes. "Thanks for not killing us, you stupid horse," George mutters and Spirit blinks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out Dream's definition of 'be right back' was very, <em>very </em>different from his. He was still leaning against the horse as hours tick by and the sun starts to lower in the sky, small candles lighting up windows and the oil lanterns are turned on by a passing officer. Only a few people stop to talk to the king- which was huge relief to George since he really wasn't supposed to be here right now and he got a free piece of cinnamon bread. <em>Score.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Ello, George," Tommy says suddenly, peering around the other side of Spirit's long face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomathy. Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, bitch. I'm stealing shit," Tommy said. Tommy was...interesting to George. A lanky teenage wannabe bandit whose hair was too floppy to make him seem threatening. He had little to no manners and didn't give a shit if he was telling the king that he was actively stealing from his kingdom. George didn't know much about Tommy's personal life besides the fact he was born and raised in Pogtopia, knew King Wilbur pretty well (for some reason), and dragged another boy named Tubbo around with him. George first met Tommy when he was climbing over the garden wall last spring and George just told him to use the front door. He still has yet to take that offer. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you have?" George asks, handing a piece of bread to the teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks around and digs into the pocket of his torn up, most likely stolen, coat. "Rocks, bitch. I got rocks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing," George deadpans. He peers down at the polished stones that had multiple symbols carved into their surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"New horse?" Tommy prompts by dragging his fingers through Spirit's mane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's Dream's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate that stupid green bitch. You are so lucky you can't see that gross color."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Tomathy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream's a bastard. You need a better knight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Tomathy," he repeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen then realizes that George was alone. "Where is the bitch anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's meeting with Techno."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, I didn't know Techno was coming here today," Tommy says and he takes George's bread out of his hands. Tommy and Techno were close since he gave the knight some weird hero idolization. Wilbur had told George a while ago that Tommy was begging Techno for sword lessons. <em>I wonder if Dream would teach me? </em>George questions, gazing down the street at his citizens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, George, you've seen Tubbo around? He's supposed to meet me- oh, fuck. God damnit, there's the stupid pissbaby," Tommy sighs and George's eyes lift to Dream, who was walking in their direction. Dream walks very openly for someone who was clouded in mystery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello to you too, Tommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk to me, bitch. I had to keep George company while you goofed off with Techno," Tommy snips. George can't see Dream's eyes, but he's confident that his knight rolled them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George can handle himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He could've been stabbed or some shit! Murdered on the street!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine," Dream insists. George and Tommy exchange a look and George shrugs. Hey, Dream was right. George was more than capable of watching himself and it was nice that someone had some sort of confidence in that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can tell when someone wants to kill me. I'm good a reading people, Tommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs, securing a bag of coins to Spirit's saddle. "I'm sure you are, your majesty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a fucking kiss up, you know that Dream?" Tommy said. George laughs and has to cover his mouth when Dream shoots him a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're a child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, bitch! I am not a child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have to go to bed or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy throws his arms in the air. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!" He shrieks. George bursts out laughing and shakes his head, feeling a small wave of exhaustion wash over him. Tommy starts to dig into Dream, yelling an ungoldy amount of creative cursewords, some of which George hasn't heard, and he's jabbing a finger into the knight's chest. Tommy was the only person who could make Dream annoyed. However, Dream was the only person who could get annoyed and <em>still</em> not give into his insults. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream," George cuts in and the knight turns his attention from the screaming child to the king. "You still need armor, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Armor for your bitchass horse, ey?" Tommy quips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy- shut up! And yeah, but we can do that tomorrow when we come back for the market or something," Dream offers. George was almost glad to hear that because he was getting tired and it was fucking freezing. His whole body ached to just sit on Spirit and make it back to the castle in one piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nods. "Yeah, let's do that. Can we take the long way home, though?"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, you don't like jumping?" Dream asks with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks back and forth between them. "What am I missing here? What are you guys talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell him," George begs, trying to keep the desperation in his voice hidden. If Tommy found out that George didn't like horses, he was going to tell everyone he knew and that was a guarantee. George did not need King Wilbur to know that either, especially if they were supposed to conjoin their winter parties. Knowing Wilbur, the Pogtopian king will 100% make his theme about horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugs at the teen. "Tell you later?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" George shouts and Tommy scream-laughs, slapping a hand over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm holding you to that Dream!" Tommy screams and Dream grins, moving to help George back onto Spirit's back again. As George pulls himself up, telling Tommy that it wasn't going to happen, George feels Dream's hand brace against his back and it took everything in his power to not stumble over his words from the touch. It was just as gentle as the knight's hand holding, and it hovered so close that George could barely feel it against his spine, but it still made his stomach jittery and his face burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, George, why is your face all red?" Tommy points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not!" George cries, his voice cracking, which makes him even more flushed and he looks up to the purple winter sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see steam coming from your face, George. Come on," Dream teases as he hops up effortlessly. George scoffs and gives a very amused Tommy a glare, flipping him off behind Dream's back, and that makes Tommy scream-laugh again. "Hold on," Dream orders, reaching for George's hands, guiding them around his torso again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord have mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was going to die from embarrassment a</span>
  <span>nd he could still hear Tommy's laughter as they left the village, knowing damn well King Wilbur was going to ask about this when they meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, tell me," Dream says as they start on the path to the castle again, "what's it like being king?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, I guess. I don't hate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... I don't like it when people act super formal around me, that's weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream nods. "Obviously, since you haven't thrown me or Sapnap out on the streets for messing with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I let Tommy steal stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an amazing king, George," Dream jokes. George can hear the sarcasm dripping from his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I try my best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But like, come on, isn't there something that makes you upset? Happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like the crown. Um...there's- no, wait," George says, struggling to find the words. "I don't know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your charisma baffles me, your majesty!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh! Let me ask you a question!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs quietly. "Depends on what it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you rather have: Love or money?" George asks. Dream hums for a second and thinks about his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess love," Dream finally responds. George can see the orange lights of the castle through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love makes the world go round, George. Without love, there won't be anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George presses his forehead on Dream's back and think about it. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think about it-" <em>I did, you idiot, that's why I'm asking. </em>"People who love their jobs make money and people who love money will keep working. Then there's romantic love which literally keeps the world alive and there's platonic. Without friends or anyone, you wouldn't care about anything and you won't have anything to fight for." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's...a really good answer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Huh. You're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and so humble too!" George said. Dream chuckles as they finally arrive back inside the castle walls, leading Spirit towards the stables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George continues to ask basic questions to Dream, trying to satisfying the growing curiosity in his chest, even though all he asked was what his favorite color was. Each answer was a rush to George and it was killing him, every cell in his body dying to know who this guy was and what brought him to George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like banana pudding," Dream answers after George asked what his favorite food was. George helps hang up the reins as Dream adds: "Especially when my mom makes it. You can't beat her pudding skills."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright. What about your favorite animal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I dunno. I like sharks and dogs, I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue to bounce answers back and forth as they walk into the castle, the warmth slowly defrosting their skin and bringing the blood back into their faces. Dream walks with George all the way to his room and even then, he leans against the wall and continues to answer George's random and weird questions, making it clear that he was not going anywhere until George said he could. One question was burning the back of George's throat, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are</span>
    <span> you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>George eyed the smiley face staring back at him and the dark-colored ribbons falling over his shoulders. He desperately wanted to reach out and pull the mask up and see who was risking their life for a king who couldn't even stare at someone in the eyes for longer than two seconds. Who would risk their life for him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream would, clearly. But who was Dream?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was a knight that was raised in George's kingdom and one of the great warriors of the land. He was best friends with Sapnap and Techno, a tormentor to Tommy, a guy who loved his family and his mom's banana pudding, and he liked to collect coins. He hated the winter and bossy people and he didn't like the feeling of seaweed brushing against his leg when he went swimming. He was argumentative, his biggest strength <em>and</em> weakness, but he always tried to do what was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't enough information for George. It still wasn't enough to feed the monster inside of him. Even after Dream excused himself to go get some sleep, and long after Sapnap stopped by to whack him with a wooden spoon because he didn't do his 'king shit that was his fucking issue' (Sapnap's words, not his), he still found himself wanting to talk to Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laid in his bed, still dressed in his clothes that smelled like pine and snow, and he slowly put pieces together as the ghost of Dream's hand burned into his back. He didn't want to just <em>know</em> Dream- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George wanted him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature for language use, implied sexual content, and violence. Chapters will be marked with possible triggers.</p><p>!!!! I love and respect both Dream and George and this is no way meant to make them uncomfortable, this is purely for entertainment. I will remove any content that they deem weird or uncomfortable to them, I do not want to hurt their friendship in any way. Any other ccs that express discomfort with the fic will be taken out. minors will not be shipped, and neither will the ccs that expressed distaste for being shipped.!!!!!</p><p>work will be updated on Wednesdays!</p><p>twitter: @passmethemo11y</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>